


There's No Kissing in This Scene!

by godgaypeen



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, import from tumblr part 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 10:17:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16890675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godgaypeen/pseuds/godgaypeen
Summary: You and Rob do a little improv during one of your scenes together, and Richard doesn't like it much.





	There's No Kissing in This Scene!

**Author's Note:**

> Import from old Tumblr account part 2!! This is fun!

“Okay, so (Y/N), all you have to do in this scene is to act like you’re pissed off.” Richard Speight Jr, actor-slash-director and mutual friend through Rob Benedict, who plays Chuck Shurley, love interest of your character Lyanna’s, had said. “It’s not that hard to do, since you’re like that 24/7.” Richard added with a sly grin. 

“And Robbie,” Rich turned to your blue-eyed co-star. “Storm into the room like it’s the last night on Earth and she’s the only person you wanted to be with that doesn’t gape at your less-than-impressive dick and say, ‘wow, so small!’.” 

“Now you’re just being unprofessional.” said Rob, yet he was grinning at Richard’s oddly specific description. “I’m supposed to be angry, not horny!” But he took his place just outside the door to the ‘hotel room’ as you, phone in hand, pretended to have a conversation with Castiel (an angel both on-screen and off-screen) regarding the whereabouts of your (on-screen) brothers, Sam and Dean. 

“Yeah, uh, thanks Cas.” You said aloud before ‘hanging up’, throwing your phone onto the bed and watching it bounce slightly. You began pacing the room, positive you left marks on the floor. “Where the hell are you, Chuck?” You hissed out loud. Chuck (Rob) was supposed to meet Lyanna (you) to aid Team Free Will (one half, anyway) in finding the boys, but he seemed to ignore the constant pleas. 

Then, the door swung open, and in came a slightly breathless and more-than-slightly sexy Rob, making you, as Lyanna, flinch. When your eyes locked upon his stormy ones, you gulped inaudibly, unsure if you were being in character, or just as yourself.  

Rob, at any given moment in life, was a dorky guy whose mission in life is to make as many people as he could feel totally comfortable with his bubbly yet constantly anxious self. But on the other hand, when you were certain only you and his fangirls could notice, there were times when you found yourself sucking in a shaky breath just at the sight of him. Maybe it was when he licks his lips while listening intently to whatever you (or anybody else, really) was saying. Or maybe when he sings at conventions, his arms ridiculously muscly and showing it off with a ill-fitting shirt he obviously wore on purpose. Or even just when his earnest blue eyes twinkle when he laughs. Maybe, it was just  _him_. 

“Chuck!” You exclaimed, as Lyanna. “It’s the boys, they-” You never got to finish your sentence as Chuck stalked over to you, in an instant. Grabbing the back of your neck, Rob pulled you towards him and your lips crashed into each other’s, mouths complying with each other, giving just as much as receiving. Eyes closed, fingers in hair, bodies pressed together. Then, you accidentally bit his lip, and to your surprise, he let out a groan only you could hear, which effectively turned you on. Before you got carried away however, you pulled away, knowing full well that that…That wasn’t Chuck -there’s no kissing in this scene anyway. It was all Rob…and he  _won_! 

“Damnit Rob!” You hissed in frustration, moving away from the man. “Why would you do this to me?” You grumbled, pulling out a 20-dollar bill and handing it over to the grinning-Rob. Earlier that day, Rob (who you may have guessed by now was your on-screen  _and_ off-screen boyfriend) had placed a bet in which you were to come clean about your relationship in the quickest way possible on set, and Rob won (evidently).

“Jesus Christ Robbie, if you wanted a make-out break you could’ve just said so.” Rich said from where he stood, fingers rubbing the bridge of his nose as the crew laughed at his comment. “There’s no kissing in this scene!” 

“You’ll just have to make do, Rich, because from now on there’ll be nothing  _but_ kissing.” You said, pulling the ever-eager Rob for another kiss.  


End file.
